Save Me Jashin
by JashinIsABangWithPercings
Summary: Pain, Rejection, Anger it was all there everyday all day. I, Karma Miteko, just sit and wait for the day that will come and Jashin will take my soul. It started as practice but it down to sacrificing now, when I travel into the only world I like will I be immortal or die of the pain. * I update one or two chapters every day*
1. Religion

Pain was the only thing I could look through to see life. Screaming and agony, blood and death it was all there; and it was more then just a night terror.  
"Karma Mitiko! get your ass out of bed you lazy bitch!" yelled my abusive dad. Sitting up I my eyes just to the darkness of the room. I stare into my eyes in my bathroom mirror, why were they like this!? I screamed to my self. Grabbing my choker to cover up cuts I also added black skinny jeans white top and silver shoes I stepped out of the bath room and started down stairs. My looks I don't they are that good, I have red hair like fire and its hard to believe but I have the rinningan.  
"Karma your bus is waiting no go!" dad said pushing me out the door. I could spell it the alcohol on his breath, he was drinking again.  
~~~~~~~At School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(best part I just moved here  
"Ok students, we have new student today, her name is Karma Mitiko; take a seat in the back row, Ronny raise your hand. I am " he said  
Strolling over to my seat I was getting a lot of looks at my eyes and piercings, I have a normal nose ring and monroe lip ring. I could already tell I was going to be sitting with the gang of this school.  
"Lucky for you guys becuase we have a new student we are just going to have free day, so cat but not to loud" said  
"So whats the fuck up with your eyes" this punk said  
I shot a glare, people do not talk about my eyes. " can I be excused for the day I think I am gonna puke" I said putting on a act.  
Squinting his eyes "Fine, you may go" he replied.  
Leaving the class room I could here the guy following me, I don't usually sacrifice new people but its been a couple weeks. I led them to ally way and it would all be gain. Once we were in the dark I ran as fast I could cutting him with a knife and taking in his blood.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he screamed. I would have to make this fast. Drawing blood on the ground, I stood in it and then ended it fast with a slice to the throat. Thank jashin that was over, I better get out of here.  
~~~~~~~~At Home~~~~  
Sneaking in through a window I made it to my room. It was already dark out because I walked home. Stripping my close I jumped into the shower the water pounding away all of my worries. I wish I could just go to the naruto world. Stepping out I though on my running shoes and a out fit I broughtfor if I was in the naruto world. It was like Ino's but black and white. Climbing out my window I went running into the woods, darkness engulfed me and suddenly so did the ground.


	2. New World

Suddenly I was falling and the sun, what was going on? Banches wiping me, *boo/thump* I hit the ground.  
"FUCKKKK!" I screamed  
"Kakuzu, did you here the fucking person?!" a voice said  
"Yeah, we better check it out" another vice replied  
Hearing feet walking I jumped up.  
"Oi, its a bitch!" Hidan said  
Omg it was Hidan my one true love...oh god he would try to kill me, I hope jashin works for me here.  
"Hidan, stay back, do you not see her eyes" Kakuzu said  
"OMG your Hidan and Kakuzu!" I screamed/giggled then relizing I said that out loud...  
"You can come back with us or we make you" said Kakuzu unfazed  
"I'll go with you guys, considering I have know clue where I am at." I spoke  
~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Base~~~~~~~~  
*knock knock*  
"Enter" said deep alluring voice  
"Leader we found this girl" Kakuzu said  
Not looking up from his papers "Why" Pein/Leader said  
"Look at her fucking eyes dip shit!" Hidan blurted  
"Hidan, Kakuzu, leave" spoke Pein  
They walked out leaving me there hiding my face in my hands peaking through my fingers.  
"Come here" He spoke  
Walking over Pein grabbed my face making me blush like crazy  
"Your eyes, how are they like that?" He said "I don't know they just are?!" I said flustered  
"Hmm.." He mumbled  
He wasn't looking at my eyes anymore.. my boobs it doesn't help there big and in is face but really?  
"*cough*cough, can yah get your eyes up here?" I said  
Realizin what he was doing he shot back to his seat.  
"Ok well.. for now don't leave the base, if you go down the hall first door on your right is the living room just hang out there for now" He said with a expression of thought on his face.  
Turning and walking out of the room I heard him mumble "I can't believe i was looking at her.." the rest I couldn't pick up. Continuing down the hall I entered the living room, all of the Akatsuki there.  
I walked in front of the TV.  
"Hey bitch can you move!?" Hidan said. I sighed walking over to him and sitting on his lap.  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you unless you want to get raped, un" Deidara said  
"Its not rape I you like it" I retorted back at him.  
"Well don't mind if I steal you then" Hidan said suddenly grabbing my boobs  
"EEEKK!" I yelled. "I never said now or for who!" I said  
Hidan just smirked and went back to watching the TV.  
"Tobi wants to ask pretty girl something! Come with Tobi!" Tobi said, I new who he was but just smiled  
"Sure Tobi!" I replied  
Walking down the hall we entered I am guessing his room. "Whats your name and why do you have the rinnigan?" His voice changed  
"I am Karma Mitiko, and I don't know why I have the rinningan" I said  
"Now Obito, why do you hide your face?" I said with a twerk of gleam in my eye  
He slamed me into the wall "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?" He said anger in his voice  
"I know alot of things, alot more then you think" I replied slipping out of his grasp and walked out of the room.


	3. Never gonna get back

Walking out of his room I headed to the living room. Then I heard what would make regret my later actions. "Ay bitch fetch me some water!" Hidan yelled. Oh no he didn't! (lol) "Excuse me!" I screamed back  
"Did I stutter bitch? Now get me something to drink!" His words digging into my ear. I jumped on him pushing him down on the couch pounding down on his chest. Oh snap I could feel all his mussels..I hope I can stay in control. Next thing I know his friend is awake; I stop hitting him and give him a 'wtf' face. All I got was smirk; oh no those eyes that smirk they were luring me in. Hidan realizing that I was a hormone crazed teenager and was in trance on him, he took advantage. Flipping me over he was now on top. "You must not be virgin." Hidan said bluntly. "Uhhh well yeah I am" I spoke shyly. "Oh, well your not going to be anymore" His words dancing around my brain. Not know what to do my body took control. Smashing my lips into his arms rapped around my back him pushing the back of ribs making me arch. Our tongues danced him taking dominance in a second and I gladly let him. Our clothes making there way onto the floor. Next thing I know his lips danced on my ear "It will only hurt for a second". A sudden pain rushed into me within seconds I was over ridden with joy. A shudder and then his full weight collapsed on me. Now mind we were still on the couch, a sudden voice scarring me. "I don't even need you to explain, Hidan did you really have to do that to the poor girl she probable doesn't even know whats going on?" I heard Pein speak. Shoving Hidan off me I ripped on my clothes right in front of him, and truthfully I have know clue, but I do know I just lost my virginity. "Come on to my office, I will have Konan get you some new clothes." Pein spoke. Obediently I ran to his side keeping my sorrow filled face to the ground. "I didn't mean it I am sorry Pein." I spoke quietly.  
"Its not your fault, Hidan knows your a hormone filled teen and he just took advantige of you. If this ever happens again just come to me." He spoke. I turned to him and he put his hands on my shoulders, after what he said i didn't expect this. He pulled me into his office and shoved me into the wall his lips caressing mine, then ripping back. "I am so sorry, I don't know what happened" He apologized. "Its fine its not like you rapped me." collasping into his lap I cried into his shoulder, "What do I even do any more!? My inissonce I can NEVER get back and it wasn't even meant to be taken at that time anyways!" I balwed  
"I am so sorry, I don't know your pain." He said. Pulling of my shirt I showed him all my scars, "This, this is what I go through, you don't know mine but feel plenty of yours" I whispered.


	4. A Kiss

**I am sorry this is just a paragraph but I really wanted to start writing again, tomorrow I am going to write a couple chapters that will be long and suspenseful. Stay tuned because a lot of things are about to kick up! **

Sitting on Pein's lap I tried to pull myself together. Wiping my tears away I look into a pair of ringed eyes and ask "Why did e do that to me, why?"  
Pein pulls me closer, "I don't know but I won't let it pass me by. I will have a very strong...conversation with him once we are settled here."  
Even after what just happened I find my eyes still travailing to Pein's lips. Recalling the quick kiss before I still feel the cold tinge of his snake bite rings against my lips. Pein picking up on my thoughts he grabs my chin slowly guiding my frail yet soft lips towards his cold and awaiting ones, and I let him. Our lips finally come to meet shocks of bliss travel through. Who knew that he would lead me into bliss by just one kiss? While enjoying the hopefully everlasting moment Pein's arms wrap around my waist. Then, Konan walks in.


End file.
